


because i am alive here now

by reshichu



Series: Bandori Fantasy AU - Main Stories [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy AU, Gen, Magic, Other, a fantasy au main story work _(:3, graphic deciptions of bones breaking, its finally here!!, something that i said i'd work on like months ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: there hikawa sayo lay, with a broken body and a broken spirit, ready to accept her fate.until a kind hand reaches out towards her, giving her the chance of rebirth.(bandori fantasy au, hikawa storyline prologue)





	1. before i knew it, it came falling down... this coldness.

Pain.

She could only feel nothing but the burning, searing pain encompassing her whole body.

It only took her one wrong move to get grabbed by the damned demon and thrown miles away to gods know where, like useless trash.

She had landed straight onto a pointed rock, parts of her spine instantly smashed, her ribs breaking and lodging themselves into her lungs. Her right leg had taken a massive brunt of the impact and was now bending the wrong way. Even if she could move, the sheer pain would overpower her already shattered will. And even if she were to return, only her sister would be celebrated as she would be the only one found with the slayed demon. She would be shamed by her family, yet again, the hard work she puts into her training, catching up to her younger sister, ignored yet again.

Accepting her fate, she closes her eyes as the sharp taste of iron fills the back of her throat.

Sayo Hikawa shall die a disgrace to her family, body broken, spirit shattered, and dumped in a foreign land where her dead body would not even have a chance of being found.

 

Or so she thought.

 

Sayo felt an odd gust of wind right above her, as well as the sound of wingbeats. Something landed beside her with a heavy thump, and with that, footsteps heading right towards her.

"Oh dear, oh dear... hang in there, I've got you." A worried voice says.

Suddenly, all the pain she felt was gone. She opened her eyes, and was met with a woman clad in white and red robes, holding a staff over her wounds that was emanating a soft, green light. Within seconds, the pain subsided just enough so that Sayo could sit up. Looking around, she saw a great, orange scaled dragon right behind the woman, loaded with bags of herbs and branches.

“Why… Who… Who are you?” She asks. It was as if an angel was sent straight from the heavens to save her from death. Sayo was so sure that her life would end right then and there. Before even muttering a word, the woman effortlessly picked up Sayo and placed her on the back of the dragon.

“Sorry, I’ll explain everything later, but your wounds are much too severe for me to heal permanently. I’ve only fixed you up temporarily so I have to rush you to somewhere safer before you die.” The woman says, mounting her dragon and pulling Sayo slightly upward, letting her rest on her back, her chin right on her shoulder.

Still too weak, Sayo relaxed herself into the woman, who had now started to guide her dragon into flight. As the dragon ascended, the woman put a hand over Sayo’s forehead, whispering a spell.

“It’s best if I put you sleep through this journey. You won’t have to feel the pain of all your wounds coming back.” She says gently, running her hand through Sayo’s hair like a mother calming her child.

Worn from fatigue, and now drowsy from the woman's spell, Sayo instinctively nuzzled into the woman's soft mass of hair and finally started to doze off.

\--

When Sayo awoke, she could only feel heaviness all over her body. Her armor, or at least what was left of it, was sitting in the corner of the small, stone walled room in a somewhat messy pile. She herself was resting upon a simple bed, and beside her was a whole array of bottles, bowls, herbs and all sorts of plant material, as well as a heap of blood soaked cloths. She could feel bandages wrapped around every inch of her body. At the end of the bed was the woman who had saved her earlier, wrapping up her right leg in a cast. She was much too enamored with her work to notice Sayo waking up, so she just let her be and waited until the job was finished.

"Ah! Good morning!" The woman says with a cattish smile as she finally notices her awake patient.

"Good morning." Sayo replies. "If I may ask though... where am I?"

"I have brought you to my Queen's castle."

"Your... Queen?"

"Queen Minato Yukina."

Ah. So she had somehow landed far northwest from her homeland of the Eastern Kingdom. How strong of a beast had she fought for it to have thrown her as far as the Minatos' territory? From her lessons as a child, she only remembered that the territory that they held was small, but well protected by the land itself, surrounded by mountains and craggy cliffs that were home to dragons and wyverns.

"Oh! I've forgotten to introduce myself!" The woman exclaims. "My name is Imai Lisa. Yuki-... I mean, Queen Yukina's loyal servant and protector."

"My name is Hikawa Sayo. I come from the Hikawa clan of the Eastern Kingdom, born to fight as a warrior."

Lisa offers her hand towards Sayo, who gently took it.

"Nice to meet you, Sayo!"

"And you as well, Imai."


	2. now is the time to regain your pride

Over the upcoming months, Sayo had begun to familiarize herself with her new surroundings. Through Lisa, the Queen had ordered Sayo to be confined to the room she was staying in for the duration of her healing, which Sayo did not mind. It was one of her subjects that had saved her after all. Though what she did find odd was that the Queen never showed herself in front of her yet. Wouldn't a visitor pique her curiosity immediately?

 

Again, Sayo paid little mind to it. She had a hell of a debt to pay to the Queen.

 

Lisa also continued checking up on Sayo’s wounds, and tending to her many daily needs, as Sayo was left unable to walk properly due to her right leg. Though occasionally, Lisa was unable to tend to her, and either a purple haired twintailed half demon or a shy, black haired wizard took care of her. Or sometimes, even both. They only stayed for brief moments of time before leaving to attend to their duties once more. Sayo had asked of them when Lisa was taking care of her once.

 

“Ahh, so they always speed off before you can even ask who they are huh?”

“Well, only the horned one speeds off. The wizard barely speaks, if ever. The poor girl almost fainted when she was replacing my stomach bandages.”

“Ahaha! That sure sounds like her. Well, the wizard is Shirokane Rinko. My Queen’s father took her in due to her magical prowess, offered her a place here to learn magic.”

“Just like that? No exchange of servitude or anything?”

“No. It was Rinko herself who chose to serve my Queen. We all chose to serve her. She treated us with respect and dignity even though none of us were of noble lineage, never called us degrading obscenities as many of the ones of the royal courts do.”

 

Sayo thought back to her home. Anybody who didn't have an ounce of noble blood were treated poorly. More often than not, any servant she ran into had more scars and bruises than her, a child of the warrior Hikawa family. Even the ever loyal Yamato family, so devoted they were to serving the royal courts, were barely acknowledged. The smallest of slights would immediately earn any of them a whipping, with all the royalty invited to see.

 

“Your Queen sounds like a wonderful person. Back home… nobody would even think to be as half as kind as her.”

“I would imagine. Even the royals here don’t exactly approve of her treating us like this. Well, anyways… if you’re wondering about the short, purple haired one, that one’s Udagawa Ako. She was found by my Queen’s father during a diplomacy trip. The poor thing was half buried in leaves and covered in blood and burns. She had come from a nearby village that had been torched and raided by slavers. My Queen’s father took her in without hesitation… In fact, the bed you rest on right now is where she had rested on all those years ago.”

“She must have been a resilient girl then… What about her… demonic blood? Did she always have that?”

“Well, long story short, she had tried to summon a demon that was much too powerful for her to handle. It kind of ended up fusing with her instead. Was a rough few weeks for all of us, ahaha… Anyways!” Lisa sat up and headed towards the door. “I have matters to discuss with my Queen. You should rest up though. Tomorrow’s gonna be a big day.”

Sayo tilted her head in curiosity. “Hm?”

 

“My Queen wishes to see you.”

 

Lisa gave Sayo a smile, and exited, locking the door behind her.

 

_So I finally get to see the Queen, huh… I sure do owe her a lot for letting me stay here for this long._

 

She laid down, closed her eyes, and slept, awaiting the tomorrow where she could finally repay the kind Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy was this ever so late im so sorry.
> 
> and yes rinko did almost pass out bc sayo was too ripped

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated
> 
> this au is basically a long standing project of mine and i hope to see it through completion because i have so much things i want to talk about concerning this au but hhhhhh
> 
> hmu @reshichu on twitter if y'all wanna interact or anything!


End file.
